


the one wherein everything begins again

by villiageidiot



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 14:44:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villiageidiot/pseuds/villiageidiot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not until Blaine is dancing through the halls of Dalton that he realizes:</p><p>This is not normal.</p><p>* WARNING: HELLA SPOILERY FOR SEASON FIVE. *</p>
            </blockquote>





	the one wherein everything begins again

It’s not until Blaine is dancing through the halls of Dalton — the love of his life trailing behind him, rose petals falling from … somewhere up high, dozens of people singing background — that Blaine realizes:

This is not normal.

Most teenage boys do not propose to their sort-of boyfriend while dancing to a well-choreographed song in the middle of a private school. In fact, most teenage boys don’t propose _at all_ because hello, they are _teenagers_. Moreover, most teenage boys don’t propose to someone that they’re not exactly technically-officially-definitively dating because they’ve technically-officially-definitively been broken up for what feels like _forever._ To be fair though, most teenage boys aren’t in love with Kurt Hummel. If they were, he’s pretty confident that they’d be doing exactly what Blaine’s doing right now.

But Blaine doesn’t concern himself with this for very long. He’s singing a Beatles’ classic to the love of his life (with bonus rose petals!) and he’s going to enjoy it.

He _also_ doesn’t concern himself with the fact that someone somewhere is probably recording this on a cell phone and that someone somewhere is probably going to upload it to YouTube and that everyone everywhere will leave comments making fun of the nutjob kid from Ohio with the weird plastered hair. He hopes that if (or most likely _when_ ) the video goes viral, Kurt will be kind of amused that he’s an internet sensation and not pissed off that the camera didn’t get his good angle.

And Blaine _really_ doesn’t concern himself with the fact that he’s absolutely going to fail his Calculus exam on Monday. He’s spent the majority of the week trying to track down rose petals in bulk, calling glee clubs from schools that haven’t even been relevant for awhile, and practicing this song over and over again in his room until mother threatened to delete his entire iTunes music library while he slept which means he hasn’t really had much time for anything else. He’s failing that test beyond a shadow of a doubt and he’s not even going to pretend that he’ll finish his essay for World History. Who even cares about that crap now that he is (hopefully) three minutes away from being _engaged to Kurt Hummel,_ oh my god.

No. He thinks of none of those things.

Instead, he thinks about the important things as he spins around the hallways, locking eyes with Kurt every few moments.

Blaine thinks about how Kurt looks in this very moment, walking through the halls of his old school, looking stunned and perfect and so damn attractive that Blaine can hardly breathe. He looks surprised which yeah, is sort of understandable because of that whole not technically-officially-definitely dating thing and yeah, there are literally rose petals falling magically from the sky and yeah, there’s like a hundred random people singing back-up Beatles.

He thinks about how Kurt can’t really be _that_ surprised because everyone knew it was inevitable. _Everyone._ Even Mr. Hummel knows. He might not have been gung-ho about the idea at first but deep down, he knew it was happening sooner or later. Even _Sam_ , who was even less gung-ho about it knew it was pointless to argue because it’s _Kurt_ and it’s _Blaine_ and their happy ending is just sort of a given. And deep deep down, Blaine knows that Kurt knew it was inevitable, too.

He thinks about the fact that these people are actually pulling for them despite everything that’s happened over the past two and a half years, even people that make no sense at all. _Santana_ is actually here, Santana who pulled him aside this morning to first insult his tie and his brightly colored jacket and kind of everything about his general appearance but then tells him that Blaine _owes_ her because she’s been subtly sabotaging Kurt and ‘that British other _other_ gay’ since day one. And good god, _Sebastian Smythe_ is here, what the hell. Plus then there’s the random people dancing in full-on competition costume, there’s the Warblers he’s never met and there’s the kids from rival choirs that might not even know Blaine’s first name let alone why they’re going along with all of this.

Blaine thinks about how he’s never _ever_ meant another song more. He’s never sung something so whole-heartedly to Kurt, there’s nothing that he’s meant more than what he’s singing this very moment. He sings _all you need is love, love is all you need_ over and over again, trying to remind Kurt that that’s what it comes down to. Blaine definitely messed up big-time and yeah, maybe Kurt could work on a few small things, too, but above everything, they’re _in love_ and they’re soulmates and will always _always_ be high-school sweethearts and that’s what’s important. It’s really all that matters. Blaine sure as hell won’t make his same mistakes again and with everything else, they’ll figure it out.

But mostly, he thinks about where he _is_ because where he is is the hallway right outside of his old Biology lab, the one where he and Kurt shared a few innocent kisses just a few days after getting together. Thirty seconds ago, he was outside of the cafeteria, the one where they would sit side-by-side, Kurt every once in a while cautiously taking Blaine’s hand into his own under the table. Before _that,_ he stood outside _The_ Classroom, the one where they shared their very first kiss immediately followed by their very first heated make-out session. And now — now he’s walking down the staircase, the one where it all began. And this is where (hopefully), it will all begin again.

He thinks about all of these things in the three minutes it takes to walk through the halls of Dalton with the the love of his life trailing behind him, rose petals raining down and four glee clubs singing back up, in the three minutes it takes to greet Kurt at the door and lead him to this very stairway.

Blaine tugs Kurt down with him, step after step, until he’s almost to the bottom. He lets Kurt’s hands go and takes a few more steps down. He pauses, swallows thickly, and looks up at Kurt. The music stops.

And Blaine waits.

Kurt stares down at him, eyes still wide, mouth still hanging open.

Blaine waits some more.

Kurt eyes are locked on Blaine’s but he still has _no idea_ what’s happening and he starts to look a little less shell-shocked and a little more absolutely, totally confused.

Blaine waits a few more moments but then eventually figures Kurt needs a little prompting. “This is your line,” he whispers, leaning in slightly.

Kurt blinks and gives Blaine a quizzical look before suddenly getting it. He smiles ever so slightly and quietly says, “Can I ask you a question? I’m new here.”

Blaine grins so hard it almost hurts. “My name’s Blaine,” he tells him.

Kurt shakes his head like maybe he can’t believe this is all actually happening. “Kurt,” he says back, voice still so quiet. “So what’s going on here?”

Blaine’s smile falters a bit and good god, he’s never been this nervous in his entire life. “I’m proposing to you,” he answers. “It shut the school down for awhile.”

Kurt blinks at him, mouth dropping open a little. After a few seconds, he leans in and whispers, “I can’t remember what came next.”

Blaine feels his heart beating so rapidly that he vaguely wonders if everyone can actually hear it. “I don’t know,” he says quietly. “But this time you just say yes.”

They watch each other for a moment before Kurt suddenly closes the distance between them, hugging Blaine and Blaine hugging back. And then _and then_ they’re kissing. It hasn’t happened since Valentine’s Day but this time it’s so much better because even though there’s no ring on Kurt’s finger quite yet, Blaine’s pretty sure that he’s officially kissing his _fiancee._ Abruptly, though, Kurt’s gone and they’re not kissing anymore and people are pulling Kurt in for hugs and congratulating him and just basically distracting Kurt from _actually saying yes_ and do they seriously not get that this is a terrible time to interrupt a _marriage proposal_?

“He didn’t say yes yet,” Blaine tells them, sounding mildly annoyed. “Can you please give him back so I can at least give him a ring?”

Kurt pulls away from a few girls in Vocal Adrenaline that he probably doesn’t even _know_ , and grabs Blaine’s hand. “Yes, Blaine,” he answers with a soft smile. He looks around at the elaborate scene they’re right in the middle of, girls in matching dresses still finishing some choreographed dance, rose petals on the floor and says, “You’re insane but of course, it’s _yes._ ”

He’s barely put the ring on Kurt’s finger when Kurt is pulled away again, this time by Rachel, and Blaine takes a deep breath, reminding himself that they’ll get to enjoy a moment alone to celebrate later. Actually, they’ll get a _lot_ of moments alone together from here on out because hell yeah, they’re _engaged._

Kurt glances over every few moments and they share these _looks_ , looks that Blaine would never be able to explain to anyone else because they’d never _get_ it, they’d never understand how a look from Kurt makes him feel. It hits him suddenly sometimes, just out of nowhere. Kurt could be reading a magazine or setting a table or laughing at some dumb reality show and it just _hits_ him. He remembers that day in a coffee shop two years ago, the day that it hit him so suddenly he just couldn’t stop himself from saying those three words.

“I love you,” he says quietly to Kurt even though Kurt’s twenty feet away and can’t hear him over the pandemonium.

 _I love you, too_ , Kurt mouths back.

Blaine smiles, pulls a few rose petals out of his collar and savors the moment of everything beginning again.

: : :

A few hours later, they’re on the couch in the empty Hummel house and finally able to share one of those moments alone together. Kurt’s lying with his head in Blaine’s lap, eyes settled on the ring on his left finger.

“You seriously asked my dad?”

Blaine frowns. “Of course. Why wouldn’t I?”

Kurt lets out a small laugh. “How very vintage.”

Blaine stares down at him, not sure if that’s a compliment or an insult. “Vintage like tacky and outdated, or …?”

He gives him a warm smile. “Vintage like charmingly old-fashioned.” He reaches up to ghost his fingers over Blaine’s bowtie to make his point. “Vintage like one of the things I love the most about you.”

Blaine returns the smile. “Oh. Okay.”

He reaches over and plays with Kurt’s ring as they sit in silence for a few moments. When Kurt starts to hum _All You Need Is Love_ softly, Blaine’s hand stills and he whispers, “What are you thinking about right now?”

Kurt sighs. “About how you tell ridiculous lies.”

Blaine’s smile falls. He thought maybe this could be a happy day, thought maybe they’ve put some of that stuff behind them. “Oh?”

“You do,” Kurt insists, looking up to meet Blaine’s gaze, eyebrow arched. “I seem to remember a boy who looks startlingly like you telling me, and I quote, _I’m not very good at romance.”_

He gives Kurt another warm smile. “That’s only because I didn’t know him yet. The hopeless romantic that made it so easy for me to give him everything he wanted.”

“You knew him,” Kurt says, eyebrow still raised. “You just made him wait awhile.”

Blaine rolls his eyes and pokes Kurt in the side. “Cheap shot. Eventually you won’t get to hold that over my head anymore.”

Kurt hums a response. “We’ll see.”

Blaine’s not actually holding out hope for that, though. He starts playing with Kurt’s ring again and Kurt smiles up at him. “So you’re ready to commit,” he says.

He gives Kurt a confused look. “I’ve been ready since like, sophomore year. You know that.”

“I just mean that you must not be holding out for Tom Hardy anymore. Quite a big step, Blaine Anderson.”

“That’s not true,” Blaine says with a frown. “He can still be husband number two.”

Kurt gives him an unimpressed stare. “Seriously? We literally got engaged a few hours ago and you’re already visualizing your marriage to another man.”

Blaine scoffs. “It won’t be a _long_ marriage. And it’ll probably be annulled. I’ll just be doing it to get back at you, obviously.”

“Oh, obviously,” Kurt says back, still impassive.

“Yeah,” he continues. “You’ll have run off with our pool boy, Javier, after you and I get into a lame fight about the kitchen remodeling. Tom and I will get married for a few days until you come back and we make up in the pool, probably unclothed. We’ll get a new pool boy because god knows I won’t be able to stand Javier still hanging around and I won’t be able to fight him since he’ll be six foot three and a body builder. By that point, Tom will be long forgotten and I’m assuming I’ll have let you pick the kitchen appliances anyway.”

Kurt eyes him. “That’s incredibly detailed.”

He shrugs. “It’s really the only scenario I can come up with in which I get to marry Tom Hardy. To get back at you over a pool boy.”

“Right,” he says slowly. “So to clarify, you’re already thinking about our divorce.”

“No,” Blaine says quietly. “I’m thinking about how you and I will make it through anything.”

He simply stares up at Blaine, a small smile playing on his lips.

Blaine keeps his eyes fixed on Kurt’s. They _will_ make it through everything; he’s never been more sure of anything in his life. And they’ll fight, sure, but then they’ll make up. They’ll disagree about some stuff but agree on the important things, all made easier due to the fact that Blaine still hasn’t mastered the art of saying _no_ to Kurt yet. Kurt will get famous and they’ll have a fantastic penthouse in New York and when they remodel, Kurt will get to pick out the appliances and the floor tiles and the color they paint the bathroom.

And Blaine will be his biggest fan and they’ll live happily ever after.

“You’d really give me full control of a kitchen remodel?” Kurt asks tentatively.

He sighs. “Let’s figure that out when we actually remodel our kitchen.”

Kurt looks hopeful. “Does that kind of full control also apply to wedding planning?”

Blaine gives him a suspicious look in return. “Why?”

“You can pick out the cake,” he offers, not even bothering to answer the question.

“Kurt, you’ve been planning this since you were a kid,” Blaine says. “Do what you want and just, I don’t know, keep me updated.”

Kurt looks away from Blaine to stare at his ring again. “Really?”

“Really,” he answers. “You love me and you said yes. That’s really all I need.”

“All you need,” Kurt echoes with a small smile and a faraway look in his eyes. “Just like the song?”

Blaine smiles back, feeling just as nostalgic as he did on that stairwell. “Just like the song.”

They settle into a peaceful silence but only for a few minutes.

“I need to go get my wedding box,” Kurt says suddenly as he slides out from under Blaine’s arm and stands up.

“Wait, what?” Blaine asks. “Right now?”

Kurt shoots him a dubious look like it’s maybe the dumbest question he’s ever been asked. “Yes, right now.”

“Seriously?” he asks. “As in this very minute?”

Kurt ignores him and heads upstairs.

“You could enjoy this moment a little while longer, you know,” Blaine says to himself with a frown. “With _me_ and not with your wedding box.”

“I can hear you complaining, Blaine!” Kurt calls out from upstairs somewhere.

“Good,” he says back. But probably not loud enough for Kurt to hear him.

“You knew what you were getting into!” he calls out again.

Blaine mulls that over because true, he definitely has a point.

He lies back on the couch and waits for Kurt to come downstairs. He waits for an _hour_ before he realizes that Kurt will probably spend all afternoon with that dumb box instead of with his brand-new fiancee. For the second time that day, he thinks: This is not normal.

The afternoon drags on until he falls asleep and when he eventually begins to wake back up, it’s actually dark outside and Kurt’s finally re-joining him on the couch with a fond smile.

“Oh, there you are,” Blaine says, voice still thick with sleep. “I’ve been looking for you forever.”

: : :


End file.
